debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Majora
Summary Majora's Mask is first introduced after the Happy Mask Salesman removes the curse that was placed on Link by Skull Kid. The Salesman explains that the Mask is an ancient artifact that was used by an ancient tribe for its bewitching rituals, but the Mask's wicked power became so great that it was sealed away to prevent a great catastrophe. However, since the ancient tribe vanished, no one accurately knows the true nature of its power. The salesman fears the great devastation that could befall Termina if the Mask is not taken back from the Skull Kid. When the Skull Kid donned the Mask, it transformed a world into the land of Termina out of a combination of the evil within the Mask and the Skull Kid's memories and delusions. For a majority of the game, the Mask is worn by Skull Kid on the Clock Tower, drawing the Moon to Termina. Although the Skull Kid is unaware, Majora's Mask is gradually beginning to take complete control of his mind, with his once harmless pranks becoming malicious acts of evil. Prior to the game's events, Skull Kid used the power of the Mask to prank and curse others around him, such as Kafei. After the Four Giants are called, the Mask abandons Skull Kid and enters the Moon so that it can push it through the Giants' blockade and complete its destructive path. Link then proceeds to follow Majora's Mask into the Moon. Once inside, he finds four children wearing the boss Remains and one lonely child under a Tree wearing Majora's Mask. If Link gives all his non-transformation masks to the four children, the child wearing Majora's Mask will give him the Fierce Deity's Mask. He will then take Link to the final boss room. After the young hero and Tatl defeat Majora's Mask, they return to the land of Termina where the Happy Mask Salesman informs them that the evil inside the Mask has disappeared. The Mask is last seen as the Happy Mask Salesman departs with it in his hands. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | At least Low 2-C Name: Majora Origin: The Legend of Zelda Gender: Unknown, likely Male Age: Unknown (Was buried thousands of years ago) Classification: Ancient Artifact, Deity, Demonic Mask Attack Potency: Macrocosmic level+ (Far superior to Link. Capable of using its magic to pull the moon from its orbit and wipe out Termina. Should Majora not be stopped in the three-day limit, the moon crashing into the planet is said to annihilate the world and all its inhabitants.) | At least Macrocosmic level+ (Stated that Skull Kid had far too many weaknesses to use his power, stated that he would consume everything, he created and sustained a universe, which then collapsed upon his defeat. Was the one who created Termina, an alternate universe) Dimensionality: 3-D | 4-D Travel Speed: Relativistic (Vastly superior to Bunny Hood Link which makes him superior to BoTW Link) | Relativistic Combat Speed: MFTL+, possibly Immeasurable | MFTL+, possibly Immeasurable Reaction Speed: MFTL+, possibly Immeasurable | MFTL+, possibly Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Class E via Telekinesis (Pulled the moon down to the planet) | Class E Striking Strength: Macrocosmic+ | At least Macrocosmic+ Durability: Macrocosmic level+ | At least Macrocosmic level+ Stamina: Likely Limitless Range: At least Planetary (Was casually pulling the moon down), Low Macroversal via Teleporting | Macrocosmic+ (Created Termina and an alternate reality in the moon), Low Macroversal via Teleporting Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Inorganic Physiology (Exists purely as a mask), Magic, Reality Warping & Corruption (Type 3. Warped all of Termina, a parallel universe, to the point where the heavens, space, and time were corrupted), Matter Manipulation (Broke the Great Fairy apart and scattered their pieces), Transmutation, Curse Manipulation, Soul Manipulation & Resistance Negation (Can transform Link into a Deku Scrub, this also transmutes his very soul, despite Link resisting the effects of the lost woods and having the triforce which resists transmutation and soul manipulation naturally. Seemingly cursed ghost of the conductor), Sealing (Sealed away the giants and sealed the innocent spirits into mask), Teleportation (Moved Epona to Romani Ranch in the time it took Link to meet up with him) Telekinesis (Telekinetically controls the moon to fall), Flight (Naturally flies, in several scenes and in the boss fight), Mind Manipulation (The power of the mask was controlling Skull Kid's mind), Energy Projection (Shoots out beams of energy), Darkness Manipulation & Portal Creation (Creates a portal of darkness to enter into the moon reality), Body Control (Creates tentacles, legs, arms, and whips apart of his body), Age Manipulation (Turned Kafei into a child), Power Bestowal (Evil and wicked power is bestowed upon by those who wear the mask), Life Manipulation (Created all 4 of the mask bosses), Possession (Stated to have been possessed), Pocket Reality Manipulation & Spatial Manipulation (Created everything within the moon and was able to make an entire universe within it), Ice Manipulation (Areas of places have ice), Technological Manipulation (Has technological places), Fire Manipulation (Can create Dinofol who shoot out fire and Garo Masters who have fire swords), Electricity Manipulation & Weather Manipulation (Scaling to Goht), Poison Manipulation (Scaling to Odowla), Resistance to Ice Manipulation & Fire Manipulation (Via scaling to Twinmold) Standard Equipment: Originally the Fierce Deity Mask Intelligence: Unknown (Created Termina and all it's inhabitants and has existed for a long time, it's natural sadistic nature and puzzling dungeon creation also makes it hard to gauge it's intelligence) Weaknesses: Has a tendency to play around, which makes it careless. Several times throughout the game, Majora could have effortlessly killed Link but was more interested in playing a twisted game with the hero. Majora was so assured of its own superiority, it even gave Link the Fierce Deity Mask to use against it during their final confrontation. Key: Attached to a Host | Unrestricted Others Notable Victories: The Evil Entity (Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated) - The Evil Entity's profile (Majora was in his restricted key) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Demons Category:Nintendo Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Monsters Category:Flight Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Matter Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Energy Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Space Users Category:Technology Users Category:Curse Users Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Superhumans Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Portal Users Category:Portal Creation Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Life Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Fire Users Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 2